


Evil Inside

by justlittleoldunkillableme (AmbecaWatson)



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bossy Bottom Carl, Bottom Carl, Hate Sex, M/M, Past - All Out War, Prisoner Negan, Threats, Top Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/justlittleoldunkillableme
Summary: Now and again Carl needs to remind himself of why he's not evil, especially after almost killing two boys at the Hilltop and he does so the only way he knows how.





	

Carl Grimes went back home for a while. That was a small miracle and not all that well seen at Hilltop. Some wanted him gone after what had happened when he'd defended Sophia from her attackers, others were busy scheming against Maggie's rule of the community, but mostly Carl went because he had to remind himself of who he was. 

He took a horse and rode back to Alexandria, making up for his missing eye sight on his right side with turning his head so that he could see straight ahead. 

Eugene was on watch which was pretty surprising since he was usually somewhere making more and more ammunition, but Carl just exchanged nods with him and he opened the gate for him. 

Carl hoped he wouldn't run into his dad or Andrea anywhere on his way, but their house was deserted. Judith must be somewhere else with the other small children. 

“Better like this,” Carl quipped, shedding his clothes and jumping in the shower. There was just one reason he was here and it didn't include his family. 

He used the well-trodden path like he'd done often, opening the door to the semi-light holding cell where he'd spent hours upon hours already. 

“Who's the fuck there?” he heard a well-known rasp from within the cell. 

“It's me,” he replied, cocking the gun he'd picked up from his home and raised it until it pointed directly at Negan's eyeball.

He only smirked: “Did ya fuckin' miss me, boy?”

“No, I didn't,” Carl scoffed. “Your back to me, hands on the wall.”

“Yessir,” Negan growled and a shiver ran through Carl like the first time he'd done this. It was fucking dangerous and he knew it might just be the last thing he did, but he couldn't stop playing with the danger as he opened the cell door and locked it from within. Negan had probably traced every bit of the floor in his cell already and would know exactly where Carl hid the key before he undressed and bundled his jeans under his knees. 

“You can turn around now. When's the last time you got a shower?”

“Yesterday, someone came in with a hose and... damn, kid. Fucking hell, you're-”

“Stop talking and start fucking. I'm not here for a chat.”

“You love our chit chats, boy,” Negan grinned, Carl hearing the telltale sound of Negan's zipper going down and the older man sinking down on his knees with a sigh, sticking his fingers into Carl's prepped hole. 

“Always so fucking eager for it,” Negan chuckled darkly, took some lube up and slicked his cock until he was rock hard. After doing this for a while, he only had to hear the door down here to open to get hard. At least it was fucking dark in here, otherwise that might've gotten embarrassing whenever Rick came down to taut him, or when he'd tried to convince those newcomers he deserved to be let out of here.

“Will you give me your damn cock already?” Carl rumbled angrily and Negan sighed, couldn't help himself from stroking down the boy's flanks before he pressed the head of his cock into him. 

“Happy?”

“Fuck you!” Carl moaned, pressing back onto Negan's dick and sliding onto it until he took him to the hilt. “Will you fucking move already or do I have to do everything myself?”

“No, you fucking won't,” Negan growled, loving how tight the boy was for him as he picked up a pace, but Carl was merciless, shoving back onto Negan's fat cock with such vigour that his pert ass plopped every time Negan's hips met his.

“Harder,” Carl moaned. “I ain't gonna break.”

“Fuck son, you're so hot for me, aren't you?” Negan panted, rolling his hips into his biggest rival's son, taking him hard.

“Shut the fuck up,” Carl moaned, taking up his cock and starting to stroke but never stopping meeting Negan's thrusts. This is what he was, getting fucked by darkness all the time and enjoying it way too much. “God,” he moaned, his cock twitching in his hand, coming hard with Negan whispering into his ear: "God ain't gonna fucking help you out of this, boy. There's only you and me,” Carl was almost disgusted by the sound and feeling of Negan coming inside him, but on the other hand he knew he wanted to have Negan's seed inside him, carry the evil but let it out as soon as he was clean of it again. 

“Face the wall, prick,” Carl panted. 

“Can't I feel you for one fucking second, boy?” Negan panted, chasing the edges of his orgasm, but Carl didn't take no bullshit. 

He fumbled for the gun, cocked it and held it directly into Negan's face: “You get to the wall or I'll shoot you in your fucking face.”

“Alright,” Negan smirked, seeing the danger in Carl's eyes even in the semi-darkness and laughing at the thought of his own demise as he pulled out and walked across to the wall, putting his hands behind his head, but even from where he got up Carl could see the inevitable smirk that shouldn't be as hot as it was for him as Negan's come started dripping out onto his upper thighs. 

He didn't leave him out of his sight as he retrieved the key and his clothes and then backed out of the cell. 

“Until the fucking next time then, son.”

“There won't be a next time,” Carl spit onto the ground. 

“You always say that, boy,” Negan pressed his face almost through the bars, his dark eyes hungrily roaming the teen's frame as he dressed with rapid movements. “But then you always fucking come back. And I tell you again. One day you'll be the one doin' the fucking and you'll force me to take it.”

“No fucking way,” Carl called back over his shoulder. Battling evil was one thing, but doing evil himself was the reason he kept coming back here. To remind himself that evil could fuck him and that it felt fucking good to let it out once in a while, but he'd never succumb completely.


End file.
